the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost in the Shell (2019 film)
|producer= |writer=Masamune Shirow |screenplay= |story= |based on= * }} |starring= |narrator= |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Phil Méheux |editor=Tim Mertens |studio= |distributor= |release=September 20, 2019 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings= |budget=$382 million |gross=$2.488 million |preceded=Charlotte's Web'' |followed=''Loppy the Dog 2: The Second Movie'' }} Ghost in the Shell is an upcoming American animated science fiction action film that reboots the film and that the story about Motoko Kusanagi. The film title was based on the manga of its same name created by Masamune Shirow. The movie title was released and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios, Legendary Entertainment, Laika and Walden Media. It was directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams, edited by Tim Mertens, screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie and John Lasseter, written by Masamune Shirow, scored by Henry Jackman and story by Karey Kirkpatrick and Stephen Heneveld. The movie title stars Jamie Chung, Benedict Cumberbatch, Chris Pratt, Ben Stiller, Takeshi Kitano, Daniel Henney, Bex Taylor-Klaus and Damon Wayans Jr. who had lead the voice roles. This film was theatrically released on September 20, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot In the near future, humans are augmented with cybernetic improvements to traits such as vision, strength, and intelligence. Augmentation developer Hanka Robotics establishes a secret project to develop an artificial body, or "shell", that can integrate a human brain rather than an AI. Mira Killian, the sole survivor of a cyberterrorist attack which killed her parents, is chosen as the test subject after her body is damaged beyond repair. Over the objections of her designer Dr. Ouelet, Hanka's CEO, Cutter, decides to use Killian as a counter-terrorism operative. A year later, Killian has attained the rank of Major in the anti-terrorist bureau Section 9, working alongside operatives Batou and Togusa under Chief Daisuke Aramaki. Killian, who experiences hallucinations that Ouelet dismisses as glitches, is troubled by how little she remembers of her past. The team thwarts a terrorist attack on a Hanka business conference, and Killian destroys a robotic geisha after it murders a hostage. After learning that the geisha was hacked by an unknown entity known as Kuze, Killian breaks protocol and "dives" into its AI for answers. The entity attempts a counter-hack, and Batou is forced to disconnect her. They trace the hacker to a yakuza nightclub, where they are lured into a trap. The explosion destroys Batou's eyes and damages Killian's body. Cutter is enraged by Killian's actions, and threatens to have Section 9 shut down unless Aramaki keeps her in line. Kuze tracks down Section 9's Hanka consultant, Dr. Dahlin, and kills her. The team links her murder to the deaths of other senior company researchers and realize that Ouelet is the next target. Kuze takes control of two sanitation workers and sends them to kill Ouelet. Batou, now with cybernetic eyes, kills one while the repaired Killian subdues the other. While they interrogate the worker, Kuze speaks through him before compelling him to commit suicide. Togusa traces the hack to a secret location, where the team discovers a large number of humans mentally linked as a makeshift signal network. Killian is captured and Kuze reveals that he is a failed Hanka test subject from the same project that created Killian. He urges her to question her own memories, then frees her and escapes. Killian confronts Ouelet, who admits that 98 test subjects died before Killian, and that her memories are implanted. Cutter has decided that Killian is a liability and orders Ouelet to kill her after she returns to Hanka Robotics. Instead, Ouelet gives Killian an address and helps her escape. Cutter kills Ouelet, but blames Killian, saying that she has gone rogue. He informs Aramaki and the team that Killian must be terminated. Killian follows the address to an apartment occupied by a widowed mother, who reveals that her daughter, Motoko Kusanagi, ran away from home a year ago and was arrested. Motoko took her own life while in custody. Killian leaves and contacts Aramaki, who allows Cutter to remotely eavesdrop on their conversation. Batou, Togusa, and Aramaki eliminate Cutter's men trying to ambush them, while Killian follows her memories to the hideaway where Motoko was last seen. There, she and Kuze meet and recall their past lives as anti-augmentation radicals who were abducted by Hanka as test subjects. Cutter deploys a "spider-tank" to kill them. Kuze nearly dies before Killian is able to tear off the tank's motor, losing an arm in the process. Mortally wounded, Kuze offers to merge his "ghost" with Killian's, but Killian refuses. Kuze fades out, then a Hanka sniper kills him. Batou and the team rescue Killian, while Aramaki executes Cutter with Killian's consent. The next day, Killian, now repaired and embracing her true identity as the Japanese Motoko, reconnects with her mother and returns to work with Section 9. Cast * Jamie Chung as Major Motoko Kusanagi * Benedict Cumberbatch as Batou * Chris Pratt as Togusa * Ben Stiller as Ishikawa * Takeshi Kitano as Chief Daisuke Aramaki * Daniel Henney as Saito * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Ladriya * Damon Wayans Jr. as Borma Production It was announced that its new film will be rebooted this motion picture. This was based on Japanese manga of its same name by Masamune Shirow and the 2017 live-action film by Rupert Sanders. It was announced that the movie title will be in development in June 9, 2015, and it will be in production in October 27, 2017. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Don Hall and Chris Williams agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Karey Kirkpatrick and co-writer Stephen Heneveld intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Big Hero 6, Smallfoot and The Animals in the Attic having the core inspirations for the film. Visual effects and animation The visual effects and animation production for the movie was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services who provides this production with the sequel film, Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure and the movie's animation was made using Autodesk Maya. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Music, film score and sound The score for the movie was composed by Henry Jackman. Christopher Lennertz was the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. The digital album will be released on September 3, 2019 by WaterTower Music. The song will be featured soon. The film's score was mixed and recorded by Alan Meyerson at Remote Control Productions. The sound from the movie was designed by Gary Rydstrom, edited by Shannon Mills, recorded and published by Christopher Barnett at Skywalker Sound who provides the movie's sound services for the Disney Animation's Ralph Breaks the Internet. Release The theatrical release will be released on September 20, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and 2D by Warner Bros. Pictures before it celebrating 3 years of Storks. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on February 21, 2019 and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, The Animals in the Attic, Captain Marvel and Wonder Park * The first trailer was released on April 6, 2019 and was shown before Missing Link, Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure, Breakthrough and Avengers: Endgame Reception Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 91% based on 141 reviews, with an average rating of 8.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part" offers a colorful distraction that should keep younger viewers entertained - and a story whose message might even resonate with older audiences." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 95 out of 100, based on 25 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Accolades It won Best Animated Feature Film at the 46th Annie Awards, the 76th Golden Globe Awards, the 24th Critics' Choice Awards, the 72nd BAFTA Film Awards, and earned numerous other accolades, including a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 91st Academy Awards. Gallery Credits See also * The live action version of ''Ghost in the Shell'' Category:2019 films Category:2019 animated films Category:Film remakes Category:Upcoming film remakes Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Legendary Pictures films Category:Laika animated films Category:Walden Media films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s adventure films Category:American science fiction action films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:Animated science fiction films Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films shot in Hong Kong Category:Films set in the future Category:Upcoming films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:2019 science fiction films Category:Ghost in the Shell films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Japanese-language films Category:Animated films based on manga Category:Films based on manga Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming IMAX films Category:American athletic films Category:Animated athletic films Category:Upcoming athletic films Category:Upcoming animated films Category:Films directed by Don Hall Category:Films directed by Chris Williams Category:Animated films about revenge Category:2010s action thriller films Category:American science fiction thriller films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:Reboot films Category:Screenplays by John Lasseter Category:Screenplays by Christopher McQuarrie